metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Avenger 2: Revenger
Metroid Avenger 2: Pain is a sequel to Metroid: Avenger. Characters *Samus Aran - The best bounty hunter in the galaxy. Famous for her accomplishments during her life, she sacrificed herself to destroy the Exterminator. *Samus Aran 8 - The eighth of a series of clones of Samus, being the only successful copy. She was created aboard the G.F.S. Artemis along with a Metroid clone of the original Metroid Hatchling. *Roy Dane - When he was 16, he joined Samus in her fight against the Exterminator. Now 19, he has become corrupt and wrecks havoc on the galaxy. *Ron Green - Another ally of Samus', he helps Roy heal from Samus' death, and tries to stop Roy from ending civilization. *Spire - The last of the Diamonts, he along with Noxus allied with Samus when she freed them from jail. *Noxus - A member of the Vhozon, he, Spire and Samus were the only three that had evil intentions with the Ultimate Power. *Mauk - The powerhouse of the group aside from Spire. He comes from Jamoru, and his race is unknown. *Kreatz - His race is unknown, as is his homeworld. He loves a good fight. *Chairman Keaton - The now frail chairman of the Federation, he is an old martian who gives orders to Chief Hardy. *Chief Hardy - A bald, fat, incompetant, lazy, mustachioed man, he is the one who commands the Federation Marines. He is also quite wimpy. *Adam Malkovich - Samus' former commander in the Galactic Federation Police who died to save her. His inner mind and knowledge was compiled into a computer that was installed into Samus Aran's gunship replacement after the X-Incident. *Adam Mk 2.2 - A robotic copy of Commander Adam Malcovich of the Galactic Federeation Navy, programmed to be a flawless replica of this esteemed, yet deceased, military genius. *Armstrong Houston - A bounty hunter who posesses a bulkier suit than Samus', with weaker shielding. He collects carcasses and has a crush on Samus. *Damara - A girl from Jigrad saved by Samus when she was a child, she now attends the Federation Academy. *Kim Irene - A member of the mysterious Tallor-Tartarian race, Kim is a fond aquaintance of Ron Green. She bears a heavy resemblance to Samus Aran, due to the fact that their spirits merged. Roy Healing I didn't want to wake up another day. It's been three years since the Massacre of the Pirate Homeworld. Three years since Samus Aran deliberately sacrificed herself to kill The Exterminator. Three years that I've been hiding from the Galactic Federation, now corrupt. Everyone, all of my friends: Ron Green especially, Spire, Noxus, Mauk, Kreatz, Houston, Damara, Ron's crew, the Dachoras and Etecoons, Pyonchi and even Bittie the Bear and Pokey the Pig have tried to help me recover and get on with my life. I'm no longer my old self. I stay in bed most days and eat very little. Sure, my friends comfort me. But they can't take the memories away. I've found a friend in Damara, who is attractive, and I can tell that she's fallen in love with me. A love that I do not share. Still, my heart lunges toward Samus Aran. Who was only 29 when she died. Just 29 years old. We're on Widlan right now. Ron's favorite planet. A beautiful, beach planet. Sure. His went uncorrupted three years ago, while Eliefa, a lush planet with trees and forests, was left to die. Had it become another Phaaze? I left my bed, not bothering to comb my hair or shave. I ignored everyone, who were talking while watching the TV. I went far away from the ship, down to the beach, pulling off my boots and walking into the water. I wanted to be left alone for the billionth time. Kreatz, the joker of our group, kept saying I was turning into a hermit. Those wise, blind, old guys who stayed in a remote area and meditated all day. Huh, like that'll happen to me. Why am I still acting like a child? I'm not 16 anymore. I'm 19. And I still act like a ten year old about Samus' death. I felt it as if it were my own. I'd never forgive myself for obeying her order. I crawled over into a cave and looked at the glimmering corals and conch shells in the water. Conch shells were Samus' favorite instrument. She played a song for me with one, during her last time to Widlan, before her last battle. Now, every night, I climbed on top of the caves with her helmet and played the song, hoping that she was watching over me. As I slowly began to lay down in the cave's water, I saw what looked to be a mummy. Houston. I jumped at him a little, causing him to groan. I went through this process every day. "I'm sorry, I just..." I tried to apologize again. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I look like a mummy. You can stop apologizing already. I'm just hideous." Houston said this because of that skinny, bald head of his. Ever since he lost his hair in a chemical fire, he was complaining constantly about people with hair. He longed every day for his thick mane of red hair and the big red beard that he grew out. He'd gone to many hair transplantation shops to try and get his hair and beard back, but none of them worked, his hair fell out after less than a day. He had just given up. He said he wanted to cut my hair and glue it to his head. He felt like Lex Luthor. Hair problems aside, I stood up and felt the water gush through my clothes and out my pant legs onto my feet. I walked along the beach and half-imagined, half-saw Samus standing on the rocks, a beautiful figure with the longest hair, reaching down to her ankles, billowing in the wind. A Visit to Daiban Insanity Murder I was making my way to the Artemis, which was docked here on Eliefa. I used the high cliffs to find it. I passed a Marine I knew. He was a young looking man with a bald head and a very young voice. When he questioned me, I told him I was a Marine getting my suit. Another Marine, with gray hair and an arched nose, questioned me why I didn't have my armorsuit. I said I had needed it fixed and was going to get it. After a while, I saw a very high cliff that I climbed as fast as possible. Turning on my psycho-amplifier, I reactivated my Power Suit and listened in on the conversation that Dane, who was below, was having with Keaton and Hardy. "What's happened to Roy? You two should know, he saved you from Z-SF761. Where is he now?" Don't do it, I thought. Don't do it. "He is here on Eliefa," said Keaton, "But I do not know about his whereabouts." How could you Keaton? Then I remembered that he was a chairman after all. He was important to the Federation. Well, I wouldn't hold it against him. When I look back on this day, I feel some regret for what I did. However, I also feel as if it was the right thing. I had begun charging my beam, and morphed in midair, plunging down into an abyss. I then unmorphed - "Sorry Uncle..." - and then released. I then rushed away, not noticing the pained expression on Keaton's face. Yet Another Crime I have commited yet another crime that I did not intend to. I was going grocery shopping cause I needed some food (I would be charged a lot of money if I used what was in my motel room's fridge), and I stopped to buy a pair of boots, when the store clerk started it. I had picked out a pair of really good boots, much better than the shit Ron had, and gave it to the store clerk to see if I would fit. She said "I dunno, I don't think this'll fit you, I mean, your feet are kinda big." That really insulted me. I'd been through a lot, and she thought my feet were big? I'd had enough. I screamed at her, "Oh, really? Well... FUCK YOU, YOU BITCH!" As I jumped on her I started attacking her. Pulling her rich chocolate brown hair. Strangling her. Smashing her head against the floor. Two policemen noticed. I got up off her, gave her the finger, and leapt on top of the shelves, jumping across them until I broke the skylight and jumped on top of the glass. I realized I had forgotten the boots, so I activated my suit and used the Grapple Beam to snag them. I saluted the clerk, saying "Thanks bitch!" before the helicopters came in. I grappled onto the end of one of them, and was cruising on it for a good 10 minutes, until another pilot noticed me and alerted the pilot whose plane I was holding onto. I dropped down, and broke my leg when I reached the bottom, but got away in Morph Ball. I checked into an obscure motel and lay there resting. So I am now guilty of numerous crimes: running away, assault, murder and theft. Wow. Never thought I'd be this bad. Or that being bad would be this much fun! Suicide Attempt Before I lay on my bed, tossed my boots in a heap on the corner. Kicked off the shoes I was wearing. Just lay there on the bed. Why the fuck had I tried to turn myself in... why did I try to make Dane see... why... so many "why?s" it hurts my head thinking about it. The Phazon made me do all this. No, running away wasn't a charge. I just ditched it on Eliefa, met Samus, and people thought she kidnapped me and filled my head with sick thoughts. Wrong. I knew the Feds were doing things and I was just about to quit. Dane was right. But, in the end, it was me that killed The Exterminator off. I felt, however, as if it were Samus, calling out "Help me...", slowly dying of corruption. Why wasn't she corrupted? For all I know I could have died and Samus would be the one mourning me, corrupted and terrorizing the galaxy. But no. That doesn't even matter. What matters is, I'm corrupted. I have Phazon cells in my DNA. I know the Feds want me. They want this Phazon cause they want bioweapons and the Phazon is the thing that'll make their fucking gunships and pulse beams better. Well no. I have no chance at life anyway. I can feel myself slowly coming apart. I felt it since the massacre three years ago. But the Phazon had never gotten to my head. But now it has. And I'm dying quicker. Hell, I'll be dead in just a few weeks. Do I not want the Feds to get my Phazon cells? Yes. Do I want to end the depression that's plagued me for three years? Yes. What do I have to do? Die. Simple as that. I'd jump into the falls here. I'll just take a dive, hope I smash my head on a rock, and then we have me dead. Unless of course they get DNA or blood samples and use it to clone me. And if they do, then what? I'll be used for their bio-weapons and they won't know a thing about it. Yeah. No. I just gotta hope nobody has my DNA or blood. Cause if they do I can screw dying. The motel is fairly close to the falls. In fact, it's right next to it, near the edge. Just past a forest. And here we are... it's in front of us. The Marines stand in front of the fences, guarding, trying to make sure no one dies there. But I will. And if I don't, well then fuck. I hide behind a tree, then jump on top of the railing. Too fast for the Marines to restrain me. Leap down, and fall... fall... fall... My head hits something before I pass out. I'm aboard the Artemis, awaiting my charges. Murder of Dane and Ron's brother, assault for the store clerk, theft of the boots, and assisting fugitives. They took me to this lab and lay me down on the table. They said I was going to have surgery to remove the Phazon I had in me. The Phazon I corrupted myself with to finish off The Exterminator. The Phazon that had corrupted me into committing various crimes and being charged. And now they were going to take it out. What would they do with it? Oh, clone it and use it for universal domination. What the fuck happened to these guys? Why are they doing this? Why can't they understand the truth? After a while this quarantine officer came in and told me to sleep. But I wouldn't sleep, so he threatened to kill me so that I wouldn't resist the surgery. As he was about to stick it in, a bullet zoomed at his hand. He dropped the needle in pain, and it shattered when it hit the floor. I noticed the guy had a bunch of matches in his pocket. I grabbed them and set fire to the lab. I was going to kill him, myself, and the specimens in here. The Phazon then caused me to lose consciousness. The shooter of the bullet said several words, but I only heard this before I blacked out: "...oy! ...p.ou..vit...OY!" Ron Return (*sliiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrppppp* *sigh* *CRASH*) Urp...... (I was extremely drunk at the time... I think I was just finishing my drink.) Two men walked up to me. They started talking to me. :"Mr. Ron Gre-" "Call me... *urp*..." (I threw my next drink at the wall, as I did with the first one.) :Well, Mr. I-Don't-Care... You're under arrest." That sure sobered me up, because as soon as he started saying arrest, I jumped over him and put him in a half nelson choke, shooting the other man in the spine (non fatally of course.) And said: :"Do you really wanna mess with me, bub? I can take that whole group of yours that I know you have stationed out back." He looked at me as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. :"That's right, I've been on to your plan the whole time you've been planning to arrest me. Now, what I want you to do, is take your sorry ass posse and get this sad excuse for a man to the hospital, or you might have one less man to gang up on me next time." Screaming, he escaped my hold and picked up his friend, hightailing it out of the bar. Everyone in the bar stared at me, slack-jawed and in astonishment. Streching, I responded: :"The hell you lookin' at? Go back to your fucking drinks!" I picked up my last drink, scarfed it down, and slammed it against my head, breaking it. I then cracked my neck and left the bar. The Rest of My Day I walked out the bar with a content little smirk. I knew what I did was right, and I did it the best I could've ever done it. Some people, you know? I'm on Daiban right now. Looking through and through the streets, this place is PACKED. Everywhere you look, fifty freakin' people inch themselves past their own asses. I personally prefer to walk around... My OWN way. :I took one more step out of the bar, and instantaniously, my suit materialized and my cloak was stored away. Using my er... Enhanced Gravity Booster, I flew above the crowd, and hopped onto the side of a building, on which I stuck. People are so oblivious here, no one notices what's going on. Using the... Other enhancment I've gotten over the years, I climbed up the tower to the top. I have my arm cannon deactivated at the moment. It sort-of looks like a backpack while it's like this. (Note to self: Get a REAL missle launcher. Lately the Mistles haven't been doing the trick I've wanted 'em to. Probably gonna have to steal it from the 'Feds. Meh, their loss for inventing it. Heh heh heh.) I reached the top of the tower, where I stood looking over the edge for a moment. I turned my Gravity Booster (really it's a jetpack with how powerful it is now) and plunged myself downward. When I was a second away from hitting the ground, 'bout 10 meters, I did a flip and turned. I flew that way for a time until I reached the edge of this tower. That's right, the bar is on top of an even bigger tower. Right there, my ship was speeding by. I landed right on the open hatch! Awesome, that's 3 times in a row! I flew down to the spaceport where I was told to meet somebody for a certain... urm pickup, yeah that's it. Aquaintance Without landing, I ejected out of my ship, and landed in an alley between the buildings. I deactivated my suit, stretched, and walked casually out of the alley. Most people thougt I was a hobo, I guess, because they all looked at me funny. I promptly flipped 'em off. *sigh* Some people.... I swear, the people on Daiban are so freakin' snooty and ignorant... Anyways. I walked through the main door, hood up, cloak covering my clothing. All people could see was the bottom of my head and a hooded figure. Both of which were me. I made my way to yet another bar, next to the main hangar. Now I know what you're thinking; "Why'd you leave a bar to go to another bar?" Like I said, I was coming in for some Jo- I mean a pickup. My assosciates have been helping me kick-start my bounty hunting career. Man, I've been on this dead-weight planet for WEEKS! I want to go home to Widlan. But, that would waste my time here. Everything I do is for a reason. I found who I was looking for. She was sitting at the bar in stiletto style boots, a mini-skirt, and a bikini. Her name was Kim Irene. She reminds me of Samus sometimes, but I know it's not her, cause she's Tallor-Tartarian. They look like humans, except with just a little bit darker skin; like a person in the dark during the day, golden eyes, blonde hair, and a thinner build. They're also known for being beautiful. I don't really think so though. I mean, she's an alien! I'd rather have a Human babe. But enough stalling, it's time for business. I ordered a drink, which, by the way, was delicious. I'll have to remember that one. I sat next to her. She rested her elbow on the bar, leaned over, and smiled, ordering a drink of the same flavor. She crossed her legs, and waited for the drink to slide down the bar, catching it. She slirped it down and wiped her mouth off with her gloves, which extend all the way to her elbows. She put her drink down and acknowledged my presence, finally. :"Green!" :"Irene." :"Been waitin' for ya for awhile, don'tcha think?" :"I've been... Busy." I smiled at this comment. :She squinted her eyes and smirked "Well, took ya' long enuff'. So, the cops gave you trou-" :"No! You think the Fed's give Me trouble? BAH HA HA HA HA! I gave THEM trouble." :We both laughed after that comment. Her eyes twinkled, but I ignored it. :"Well, le's stop wastin' time an' get to bus'ness, huh?" :"Indeed." We walked slowly out into the hangar, to her ship. We spoke casually, catching up on our adventures together. She blushed several times during our little walk. All I did was smile and smirk. Assassin :"So Ron. I hear ya opened up your own Bounty huntin' bus'niss, huh? Heh, good foh ya. Word on the street is people are after you though..." :"I know. Which is why we need to get done our little passoff quickly. We're both in danger, and without the package, all our efforts would be in vain. Which is why I'd like to get a moveon!" :"Sheesh, party pooper." :"NOW!" :"Alright, alright, I'm moving! You know, of al-" :::::::::::SHINK!!!!!!! A scream curdled from beside me. The victim fell immediatly, blood pooling beneath her. It was Irene. :"IREEEEEEEENE!!!" I turned and looked in the direction of the shooter. I shot a Dispator Beam bolt at them. They lifted their shoulder plate and somehow blocked the effects. They were wielding not an arm cannon, but a gun. A beam gun. I dashed pursuing them. They were on a shady balcony above us, about 50-70 meters in distance. I shot him a few more times. But the crowd soon got in my way, trying to catch a glimpse of who died. Those bastards! I roared out in anger and started attacking them all, trying to nudge myself through them, cursing the killer all the way. "YOU BITCH!!!" But I was soon aprehended by G.F. Marines for killing Irene. The last thing I saw was the killer stop at the corner of the balcony, salute me, and set off a jetpack to make his getaway. "No! NOO! I'm not the one you're looking for! He's getting away! Look!" But my screams were in vain. No one would hear me. No one. No one... Relief My only chance to escape this was going to be using the Speed Booster data I'd borrowed from Samus. I pulled free from the Marines' grasp and darted away fast. I fled into an alley five blocks away, carrying Irene. The weird thing is, she was breathing! She was alive! "Uhhhhh..." She felt her head as I put her down. "How...?" I asked her. She responded back, :"I didn't die.... I have strong, resistant skin. It can keep me away from death, but it can't protect me from injury. You wouldn't believe how much... it hurts..." :"You know, you've got us in trouble now... they think I killed you." :"Least I'm alive. Soon as they see that, won't matter anyway. They don't care, you know the Feds." Before I could respond, she grabbed me and shoved me deeper into the alley. :"They ain't gonna find us down here... now, I have to tell you somethin', and you have to promise you ain't gonna tell anyone but Roy." :"Roy? How do you know about - " She put her finger over my mouth. "Shh..." I nodded, not saying anything. :"The Tallor-Tartarians carry out a tradition of merging their spirits with others. My case... I merged with your friend Samus." She then closed her eyes, crossing her arms, and bowing her head. I could see an appariation clearly forming. Samus! :"Ron..." "Samus!" I was, believe it or not, tearing up. I reached out to her, but she made me stop with a quick "Stop!" It was supernaturally commanding. :"If you touch me, you'll attack my spirit. Which, obviously, isn't good, is it?" I shook my head. :"Kim found me when I was floating through space. She knew I was Samus, and she wept when she saw me, for she knew I was dead. I've explained everything to her, the trouble you're in. She's fully ready to help you." Irene then reawoke. "Let's go." 'Escape from Daiban' :"Where? There's nowhere to go. They probably have my ship covered by now, and your ship, you were killed inches away-" :"You're not think'n! Remember your wrist command module? Call it to us! If anyone's onboard, we cen take 'em." :"Erm, sorry, got... sidetracked." At this, she threw her head back and cackled involuntarily. She caught herself a bit late, too. Some of the new Marine Mk2 Class troopers were walking by. Of course, with a man as strong as me, no one could hold me. Except them. They march in giant suits meant to outmatch an Omega Pirate, a Berserker Lord, and a Phazon Elite's strength put together. Of COURSE I'm not gonna get away from them using brute force. I glared at Kim as I kicked in my speedbooster, picked her up, and began running. Suddlenly, as with most alleys, a drop point came. Just what I was looking for. The tropopers were right behind us. They couldn't see the trouble ahead, because the alley was so narrow. I suddenly crouched, turned back, and waited a split second for the troopers to catch up just a little bit. I jumped down just as they reached the edge at such a speed, they almost toppled over the edge. I Shinesparked back up just as the GF Marines ejected and pierced right through the suits. They went crashing down to the Factory district, which, might I add, is the most criminally populated area besides the Pirate homeworld, and hotest place on Daiban. I doubt those suits will be much use after that fall, the heat, and my Shinespark, either. I win once again! As we started to slow down, I turned on my Gravity Boosters to guide us safely to a balcony. My ship came to a halt right at the time I expected it to. We entered it and left Daiban for Widlan. The package would have to wait. Kim told it to leave the crime scene and head throughout the stars, sending the Feds, thinking I'm piloting it, on a wild goose chase. Surprise We landed at Base Katrina. Normally a very lively spot, it was my base of operations for the Typhoon Mercenary Brigade, the criminal organization I had been building up with the help of Roy, Armstrong, Damara, Hardy, Keaton, Spire, Noxus, and my old friends from Typhus Squad, whom I saved. But today was different. No sound. It was quiet there, but never this. No one was scrambling about either. Normally, I would be greeted by Captain Quin, or Lieutenant Green; my brother. But not today. All that greeted me was the soft, sea breeze. Which is a bad thing. The hangar is airlocked. If I feel a breeze, something has gone terribly wrong! I activated my suit and locked my ship. I reactivated the Base Defense Systems and the Cloaking device as well. Strangely, nothing responded to my code. Except a swarm of Halberd Class Patrol Drones! I had to destroy them all, despite their extreme price. A pity. No matter, I can regain the cash later. I opened a blast door using manual protocal operation alpha. Most basic Engineer/Demolition maneuver in the book. Yet, one of the most useful. But had I known what I was to see, I never would have even landed in the hanger. Phazon. Demise of my Brother I blinked my eyes twice, and didn't see it again. Just an illusion, Ron. You're makin' yourself crazy. I found a note from Captain Quin left on the blast shield. It said: "Ron Some guy came and attacked our forces. He seemed to be a hobo, and had really long hair with a fairly trimmed beard and old clothes. He kidnapped Ricky and brought him to Eliefa where he wounded him. We followed. Come immediately. Quin" That "hobo" had to be Roy. Irene was still in my ship when I got back. "Eliefa, and step on it!" Rushing out into the obvious crime scene, I noticed the bloody body of my brother Ricky. His head was dripping blood, and his arm was weak. His skin was pale. Losing a lot of blood. Oh god. "RICKY!" "Ron..." he moaned, before his hand got weaker and weaker. He held my arm for a long while before it dropped limp, and his eyes shut. "Ricky... Ricky? RICKY!!!" Roy... I am going to kill Roy. He's corrupted. But he killed my brother. I won't let him go unavenged. Suddenly, Roy fell out of a tree. In the distance, you could hear Marines looking for Roy. :"Sorry, Ron." :"What the fuck man! You just killed my brother and that's all you-" :"Sorry, Ron." Roy suddenly lunged at me. I picked up my gun to shoot him, but he moved so freakin' fast! It was... inhuman! He punched through my helmet and knocked me out. Lost Next thing I knew, I was on the ground and... Where are my clothes? What happened to me? What the hell is going on? Next to me were some really old, dirty clothes. Roy's clothes. Did he rape me? Doesn't seem like it. At least I still have my underwear. If he had taken that then I'd be embarassed. Okay, Ron. You're okay. Try to remember some stuff. Ow... my head hurts... oh! Now I remember Roy knocked me out, and probably took my clothes after that. Maybe it was just to get away. Maybe he was trying to rape me. I dunno. Irene was with me. Did he do somethin' to her too? She wasn't in sight. What a little bitch... This is unlike Roy. Somethin's up. I told him he should start taking antidepressants... He didn't take my equipment though. I still had my comm system. I tried to talk to Irene. She wouldn't answer. Oh wait, there. She's incredibly slow sometimes. "Green?" "Irene! Where are you?" "Trying to track down Roy. He took almost all your clothes as a disguise; trying to find him and kick his ass. Wait a minute. News broadcast." "Marines are on the search for Roy Abraham Dane, the fugitive who has now brutally attacked a store clerk after she made a remark about him. He escaped through the skylight and disappeared. If you have any information, or you think you saw him, contact the Federation Marine Force immediately." Irene repeated it back. She said there was more, but it was just a history of him and I already knew that. "I think I can track him. Gimme a sec." She paused for a second before she said, "He's at this obscure motel. He arrived there just before the news broadcast. They don't get the news there." "Alright, time to take em' - " "No. You let me handle this." Grabbing Ricky's helmet and holding it, I stormed back to my ship. As I prepared for takeoff I started cryin'. I couldn't hurt Roy. He's been like a son to me! But he killed Ricky. On the other hand, he used to be my ally. Not only that, but family. What the hell are you supposed to do when your own best friend betrays you? I can't hurt him! Irene piloted the ship to fly to Mondrevas, a magma planet where she'd told the package to fly to: Grade-A Pure Jovian Steel, worked to perfection. Irene was repairing the ship while I went to bed. Depression With the death of my brother, my mind went blank; all I felt was... nothing. Without my brother, I WAS nothing. It was him that kept me going. He was the reason I joined the Galactic Federation. That poor, little boy. My brother and I were born into a poor family, with but a slab of metal to live under. A slab of metal that would save our lives. Our parents lived with us. We weren't orphans. We were evicted. Damn Federation taxed us out of our very homes after the raids on the Earth colonies. Samus, Roy and I were on different ones. Without the Afloraltite sales, revenue hit flatline; the Feds needed cash. And so there we were. Sitting ducks in the pirate raid. My father was the first to die. Mud in water; spreading throughout our homes, killing us all. Up against 5 pirates, our father died in a brawl to the death. They clawed his arms off and shot him. They then pointed their guns toward us. Our mother jumped the bullet. She saved us. In a blind rage, and with tears in my eyes, I weld our humbleized home and shoved it through the head of the leader. I then whacked another across the head. But it was in vain. One of the pirates grabbed the slab and snapped it. He shot me, but I redirected his arm. He scarred my head. I picked up one piece of the slab and stabbed him with it and threw the other at the remaining Pirate. The last one had run away. Ricky had watched the entire thing. He looked up to me as if I was a god; horrified and amazed, all the same. I picked him up and ran to the evacuation point, which was about to be cleared for lockdown. We escaped with our lives, but not with all of them; we lost the most important things to us; our parents. I joined the Federation to avenge my parents. I promised Rick that day that I would never let anything happen to him... I let him down... And now he's gone. Gone. I have lost the will to live.... *enlongated exhale of death* Confusion Now all I felt was nothing... It was like I was within my own mind... Wait, I see something... It's steadily getting clearer... *gasp* Right then and there, I was standing, staring at myself. I was standing next to my bed. I was hazy, but I could see my body nice 'n' clear. Suddenly, Kim walks in and stands exactly where I am with what looked to be a delicious breakfast; a french muffin, dunkable in a hot chicken noodle soup with carrots, chicken, thw orks. It also came with Jasmine tea; my favorite. She saw my body and gasped, dropping the tray of delctibles and covering her mouth with both hands. She sat down and burried her face in her hands. She cried so sincerely, that I now truly understood her feelings for me; she loved me. I had never before felt what I had right at that moment. I had never seen Kim cry. I had never known how she felt. I had never known. And I would never know how it... would've been. I took several steps back in disgust, and then ran away, out of the ship and into the abyss of space. And I thought Daiban was crowded. So. Many. People. All lost in the endlessly vast area of space. I collapsed to my knees. So much... I then understood what was going on. I was dead. Then all went away. I was.. warped away. I saw nothing but one figure, standing in front of me. He had no looks; just a blob of shadow. I never saw what it looked like because it was nothing. It was both everywhere and nowhere, right there, and over there. It was everything I saw. And I didn't like it. Suddenly, it engulfed me, and the pain... so much pain. But my will stood strong,. Somehow, I defeated it. This was no battle of balistics. It was a war of wills. We stood there for not only a moment, but for eternity, but not forever, but for an instant. We stood there for both forever and never, for we wee in the spirit world; the world of the worlds. Everything that is anything and everything that is nothing exists here. The black all disappeared, and the world came flying back. I was on Mondrevas. But something felt strange. I was 18. Just like Kim! Resurrection I suddenly just started walking out of nowhere. I heard a voice. I knew it. It was the Darkness! I fought it, and with all of my might, I destroyed it, utterly. I had taken control of my body. But... I was dark-skinned... I then knew what I had done. I had destroyed the spirit of a Tallor-Tartarian. I had at first, taken control of the bodily structure, like Samus. But I had forced the control out. Now I am truly me again... Just... Different. Barely. I had the same looks I had when I was 18, except just as ripped as I was, and sleaker. I am no longer human. I am Tallor-Tartarian. And I loved it! I walked endlessly, somehow not knowing where I was going, but knowing I was steadily getting closer to my objective. Me. I wanted to tell Kim how much I loved her. And so I walk. I arrived at my ship to find that the modifications were complete. I walked up to my ship and opened the hatch. I was in. I walked to my room. Kim was in there, sleeping with her head rested on my lifeless chest. I put my clothes on and turned to her. She was more beautiful than I remembered. She had lines of tears coming from her eyes. I woke her gently. When she woke and sat up, I turned her chair around and kissed her. She woke up and screamed. I had terrified her. Nice one... She grabbed the chair and beat me with it. I turned the lights on and she stopped. She dropped the chair and collapsed to her knees. :"But you're dead..." :"So was Samus, Kim." She was speechless. :"Kim, there's something I have to tell you." ..... :"I love you." Power After that day, I felt more powerful than I had ever been. I don't know if it was my love for Kim, or my new body, but I felt extreme. I felt I could do anything; including kill the Exterminator all over again; by myself! We returned to Widlan, where Quin had fixed the base. Good. Our operations can resume. Suddenly, I had a flutter of light. I blacked out and fell on the floor of the hangar. Illusion I was back in Base Katrina again. Except, it was still destroyed. I was in the spirit world. In the past...? Nevermind that. I got up and to my surprise, there was phazon; everywhere. I walked forward, mouth wide open. I stepped through a crushed blast door. I found Roy's armoursuit, blacked out with a crack. Suddenly, it lit up again. I could see his lifeless face. He had no pupils. No Iris. All that was there were phazon growths and blood. Blood leaking from his mouth, blue as water. I stepped back in horror. Roy was my best friend. Just laying; lifeless in that corner. I turned my head to the right. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Him. The one who I wished I would never see again. The Evil Avenger. He was back. Suddenly, He shot me, and I had a heart attack. They managed to fix me up, but I still had a wound in my spirit. Only Kim could fix that. I limped back to my ship, as if with a gaping hole through my chest. I wanted to cough up blood, but I couldn't. It wasn't my body that was hurt. Crippled I stumbled back to the ship. I tried so hard to walk upright, but failed. I realized now that Tallor-Tartarians are spirits with physical forms. They can't withstand wounds through their spirits. I was hoplessly dieing. Kim rushed out into the hangar, where I had collapsed. I didn't like being powerless. I hated not being able to fix my pain. I hated not being able to do anything. I was but a lifeless husk by then. Kim pulled me into the spirit world again, where she mended my wounds. It would not be the same as before for a very long time, however. I lost control over parts of my body. And I remained like that until I was given artificial muscles I could control from other parts of my body that did about the same job. I wouldn't be able to fight, though. Leaving me vulnerable. I was plagued with nightmares of this event for years. In fact, I never forgot it. Recovery The Road to Recovery wasn't exactly peach trees and apples. It was more like limes. Fruit that didn't even have the decency to be a lemon. Sweet, succulent lemons. Limes were the plague of the galaxy. Disgusting. Finally, however, I stood up with an extremely loud CrACk Then, I activated my suit and told Harry to look after that base and to make sure Kim's ok. I hopped aboard my ship and began to lift off when I hear a bunch of loud thuds on my loading ramp. "Ah What the Hell!?" I got up and ran towards it, aiming carefully. I activated all of my defenses; they did not respond. "Oh jeez guys, don't do that." With his usual comedic attitude, Kreatz said "Well Green-boy, I don't think you'll be getting at Roy that easy. He's our pal, you see? So we can't go shooting his brains out, you know?" In response, Mauk laughed hard. Kim walked up, kissed me on the cheek, and said "'E don't deserve mistreatment like that, Ronny." At this I blushed, simultaneously expecting a quick zinger from Kreatz "Ooh, "Ronny", looks like you got yourself a girlfriend!" I aimed at him and charged my gun "You say one more word, KREEPZ, and this will knock you cold for the rest of the trip." With a hilarious expression, he backed off and shut up. Wuss. "Harry! Did you lock up?" :"Affirmative, General." "Look, Harry, you don't have to call me General anymore. We're friends. Comrades. Call me Ron." :"Sure thing, Ron." "Alright. Pretty much kick back for a couple Z's. We're headed back to Eliefa." :"Sounds Good." "Ok." "Yup." "Wheeee!" "Sure thing, Ron." "Cool!" "I'm down." "Out of here." "Night." "Yeah, you too." "Spire, Noxus, keep an eye on things for me, will you?" They nodded. I smiled and veered the ship into warp-speed. Reunion We had been en route to Eliefa to find Roy. Apparently he was arrested, so we're headed his direction to intersect. The Brigade is prepped for immediate boarding of the Artemis. I've taken the liberty to swap my escape pods for tanks of Nano Mistles, which I've dubbed Macro Missiles. They will eat a hole into the enemy vessel, big enough for us to land and commandeer the ship. The Alarm woke us all. "All personel report to the Boarding Ramp. We're 5 minutes away from target and closing. All personel report to the Boarding Ramp." In less than half a minute, everyone was assembled except me; because I was prepping the Macro Missiles, Spire, and Mauk. Spire and Mauk were lugging another invention of mine which I dub the Ventilater. The hole created by the Missile will cause Blast Doors to close off the area. Spire and Mauk will blast open these doors, sucking out all interferance, and open the way for us to get in, download a map, get what we came for, and get out. In this case, we wanted Roy. It's called the Ventilator because it sure'll VENTILATE the air within. TO OBLIVION! We came out of warp speed 2 minutes early and deactivated all of our systems besides the Missiles and Auto-Pilot. We were in the middle of a nebula, where they would have to come out of warp-speed ad fly through old fashionably; the straight forward approach: fly through and hope you live. We were at an advantage, because my ship is faster anyway, and their shields would also be deactivated by the ion-field. I use plain old armour, so no worries there. The battleship came out of warpspeed at exactly the moment I planned it to at the exact spot. It passed into the nebula. Once the engines passed in, I flew the ship towards the bottom of it; where the least cannons were. I launched the Missiles and flew straight into the spot they opened. Alarms rang throughout this bubble of existance. Just as I suspected, Blast Doors closed up the hole. Mauk and Spire, using my jet-pack tech, flew over with the Ventilator and blasted open the door. Several Marines were sucked out, but grappled by my ship within. I don't want to cause death like that to my brother humans. They only do what is told of them. They aren't the guilty ones in the Feds. Only the Federation itself. We moved onward. I downloaded an interface from the nearby terminal so we all knew what to do. Spire was told to go to the Engines and deactivate them. Noxus was to commandeer the Bridge. Mauk and Kreatz were to capture everyone aboard and put them in the mess hall. The Brigadeers were to arrest the Scientists. Kim was to look for prisoners. Harry was to take control of the hangars. Houston was to take control of the medical wing. And I was to find Roy. We all set out to perform our duties. Spire Noxus Kreatz and Mauk The Brigadeers Kim Harry Houston Ron Kim Attempted Man Rape We landed back on Eliefa; we were look'n' for Ron's brother, Rick'. I told him that if he want' to do it, I would too. We found 'im dead. I loved Eliefa, the lush plants left me in awe. 'Just wish I had time to enjoy it without bei'n' on the run. But bei'n' a dead pers'n' is a lot more fun than just looking at nature. You can get 'way wit' anyth'n' when you're dead. No one suspects you. Sooner or later, a thing dropped from a tree. Long hair, beard, ragged clothes. Ick, was this Roy? Obviously. Ron got all furious. "ROY! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER?!" Roy stood still there. Unafraid. Wow. What a loser. He' gonna get whooped. "Sorry, Ron." "No, you're not sorry! When you kill someone, you can NEVER be sorry! You killed my fucking brother!" "Sorry, Ron." "Wha - " Suddenly Roy rushed Ron, and knocked him out. Then he took all his clothes (except his underwear, THANK GOD. Leas' 'e' still got 'is Suit case som'n' happ'n's.) and left his near naked body on the ground. I didn't see the whole thing, I just left. I shot Roy a couple times, curs'n' his fat ass away. I chased after him with anger. SA-C8 Reborn I awoke to quiet squeaks and squeals. Who am I? What am I? Where am I? Why am I here? All these questions buzzed through my head. I looked above. A baby... thing. What was it? ...This... this... can't be... it's the Metroid hatchling... It's my baby... It was crying specifically for me. "Mama... mama..." "Baby..." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held the baby up to me. "Remember what happened, baby? You died. That bitch Mother Brain killed you. Well... you became part of me. Your DNA was fused with mine. And I became a Metroid, just like you." "Then baby, mama died too. Mama killed herself to save the galaxy. Mama didn't want to, but she had to. We must both be in heaven. But this looks like a lab. How could this be so?" Then some geek in a lab coat came in. The quarantine officer. "Okay 8, everything's normal." "8?" I replied. "Samus Aran 8. You're the eighth clone of Samus Aran that we've made, and the only successful one." "I-I'm a clone?" "You're technically Samus Aran, but she died about three years ago. We cloned her using blood samples and DNA samples from her Power Suit, creating you and seven other unsuccessful clones. We cloned you to extract the DNA of the hatchling and create Metroid clones. This particular one," he pointed to the baby, "Has the memorites of the hatchling you so adored." "You cloned me to get DNA of Metroids?!" "Not only that. I'd like to keep you alive so we can study. The other scientists have agreed, but the main focus of the study is on the Metroids." That changed everything. A while after he'd left, I pulled on some clothes next to me. A tank top, shorts and boots. Tied my hair back with a ponytail and told the baby to follow suit. We were going for a walk. We caught up with the officer. "What ship is this?" "The G.F.S. Artemis." I remembered this ship. During my last mission I had been on this ship several times. I was imprisoned there, returning twice later to free two inmates and later to hitch a ride to The Exterminator's asteroid: Z-SF761. I remembered something else. This cute guy named Roy. A lot younger than I was, he loved me. We bonded throughout the mission. Oh shit, he must be heartbroken if he hasn't already killed himself. Went to the nearby computer terminal and searched him. Oh shit. MISSING: Roy Abraham Dane. 19 years old. Wanted for the murder of Fleet Admiral Castor Dane. Last seen on Daiban. Great Roy. Now it's gonna be harder to find you. I'll have to keep track with the news and with the internet. I gotta save him from all this. And I will. *Ahem* "Samus? You're not permitted to leave the premises. You are now OUR property." I turned and glared at him sharply. He was terrified, I could tell. He reached for the wall. I tried to pull one of my extremely agile moves on him, but this body... was not as in-tune with what I grew so used to on Zebes; I was weak. Childish. Vulnerable. I sucked at it. Shit! Wait. I felt... I felt this extreme power... I grabbed the guy and snapped his jaw, almost ripping out his tongue before I pushed him away. I stole one of his comm devices, made a run for the ships and snagged one. Reunion Before I could get in, there was a Marine in there who punched me out. Two Marines ran up as well and grabbed me. Ugh... you bastards. I was taken to the mess hall. I was handcuffed, and we were eating breakfast. Some weird chewy collection of food. I simply stared at it. The guy sitting next to me said, "Eggs." I remembered what they were. He demonstrated eating some. Then he pulled out some spiky object. "Fork." He said. "Fuck." I answered. "No, fork." After some eating, and him telling me what things were, he unhandcuffed me and brought me to a room with a basketball net up on the wall. "Do you know how to play?" I nodded. He handed me the ball and left. Heh, this would be fun. I was good at this. Scored every time. I don't need my training on Zebes, I have enough good abilities already. In floated the Baby. It chirped, "Mama..." I embraced it. It said, "What are you doing?" I told him what basketball was. He said it sounded like fun, but was disappointed cause he couldn't play (because he's not human). So I had an idea. I took one of my earrings and gave it to the Baby. I told him he could carry it and drop it in the net. This was fun. Then I remembered the comm system I stole from the officer. I still had it. Hmm... Could I remember Roy's number? Yeah, I did. I called, but there was no answer. Damn... I told the Baby we were going on a trip. I made a plan. I rubbed my hand on one of his talons, cutting my hand. Good. I rubbed my blood on the window and made a path from the outside of the ship, to be able to take us to the docking bay, and the ship bay. The baby provided energy to me while I walked on the exterior of the ship. Made a circle of the glass with my blood and threw it at the guards; they were knocked out. Stole one of the ships and headed for Daiban. Landed near the scrapyards. Found an old knapsack, told the Baby he was going to have to hide in it or else people would get suspicious. So he did, groaning. My comm device tracked Roy to an old motel. Shit, this place was shit. Heh. Pun. I peered inside the window. He was lying on the bed, and he had Ron's clothes on. What happened? I'd heard a lot of bad stuff about him. Maybe he lost his mind during his depression. Well, it would stop now, cause I was here. In burst two Marines, who aimed their guns at Roy. My hand, still bleeding, would be useful. Flicked blood at one of the Marines' guns, which blew it up. Roy didn't see me. He looked, but he couldn't find me. As I was walking away, I walked right into the officer, who grabbed me by the shoulder. I was just about to reach for his throat, but the Marines restrained me. Both me and Roy were loaded onto seperate ships, being set for the Artemis. Oh... my god... My head hurts... SO bad... So where was I? Hmm... I was covered in sheets of white fleece, and I was in the basketball room. Where was the baby? The basketball was near me, and so I simply decided to just play a bit more. The officer came in after about ten minutes. "Samus, dinner." Dinner was steak, potatoes and broccoli. I noticed a TV at the dinner table across from us. News was on. "...a few hours ago, Roy Abraham Dane, the infamous runaway nephew of the late Admiral Castor Dane, was spotted leaping down into the Daibanese falls today. His body is nowhere to be found. It is unknown whether it was a suicide attempt or merely an escape." The officer was calling me. He was going to take me for more studying. "Samus... Samus?" I stared at the TV kind of funny. Roy. Dead. All because I died. It's my fault that it happened. But wait. They didn't confirm he died. He might be alive, even if the chances are 10%. Fire I'd hidden in the specimen lab, where Roy was going to have some Phazon taken out of him. But how the hell did he have Phazon in him? Didn't it all disappear when The Exterminator died? If he died? The officer was about to stick a needle in him. But I shot at his hand using a gun I'd stolen. Roy lit the lab on fire. Was he trying to kill himself? No. No. No! The officer held his bleeding hand, and cursed at me when he saw me. I simply slapped him, knocking him down. Grabbed Roy and held him while I destroyed the Baby's stasis tank, and escaped the lab. The Marines ran past me as they struggled to put out the fire. The Baby moaned. "We're okay baby. We're okay." My attention turned back to Roy. He was waking up, and he held his hand up to my face, starting to cry. I cried too. "You're okay now... you're with me now... you're okay. You're okay." "How in the hell are you alive?" "They cloned me. They wanted to use me as a weapon. With the Baby," I nodded right. "What mutagen are they talking about?" I asked. "After you died, I was trying to escape the asteroid before it was destroyed with a piercing laser. My escape was blocked off by The Exterminator, who was now a Phazon energy being. Your death only removed all traces of X from him. I absorbed some Phazon and used it on him. I almost died of it until Damara gave me a vaccine. I thought all of it was drained from me. But I was wrong." "They took DNA from my Power Suit and used it to clone me and be able to extract the Baby's remains. They did it successfully, and they also cloned the Baby." Roy was speechless. "This baby... this is the hatchling. The hatchling you fused with?" Trivia *Kim Irene is based off of a book TerrorDactyl had to read in his 7th Grade English Class. Dark they were, and Golden Eyed is a book about how humans colonize Mars so that they don't have to deal with the nuclear war down on Earth. They slowly were mutated, and became Dark skinned with golden eyes. They moved to old Martian Villas and lived for decades there. When the war ended, people came to retrieve the colonists, only to find an abandoned town and some dark-skinned, golden eyed natives, whom they thought responsible for the disappearances. They recolonized Mars again, only for the colonists to suffer the same fate as their predessecors. *The Tallor-Tartarian tradition of merging dead spirits with their bodies to survive was inspired by the conciousness transfer used by the Na'vi in James Cameron's Avatar. *The scene where Roy attacks the boot store clerk is a reference to a similar scene in the hit YouTube video Shoes. *The scene where SA-C8 is born is a reference to the resurrection of Ellen Ripley in Alien Resurrection, where she is cloned using blood samples from Fury 16, on ice, and Xenomorph DNA. Category:Fanfic Category:Metroid: Avenger